noobs_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Castiel
Castiel Grace is a cartoon angel residing in Reality 44. He was one of the two main characters in Bedeviled, alongside Pascal. His job was to hunt down demons that were causing trouble on earth. His right eye was lost in his first confrontation with Pascal, and he now has a glass eye to replace the one he lost, which is normally hidden under the shadow of his hat. Castiel is anything but the sweet, innocent angel stereotype; he is stern and serious, normally rather grouchy and prefers being alone. He’s often seen smoking, which Pascal disapproves of, and has a fairly fowl mouth (his swearing being ceonsored in the show). He sometimes goes by C for short, and the nickname 'Cas' annoys him, so Pascal, being Pascal, rarely calls him anything but that (alongside angel face, another nickname C hates). Castiel is basically the polar opposite of Pascal, so the demon takes great joy in pestering Castiel no end, in any way he can think of. He will often attempt to hug C (well aware that Cas hates being touched) and also makes a large number of sexual comments, both in attempts to flirt and because, despite Castiel's stern nature, he's extremely easily flustered by anything even remotely related to sex. appearance Castiel has white skin and medium length black hair, which is normally slicked back (with two tufts sticking out at the bottom). He is clean-shaven but has sideburns. His left eye is a black oval with a triangular notch cut out of it and his right eye is the same shape, but is white with a black outline. He has a pair of large, simplistic, white wings and a halo that floats above his head but can be moved and/or grabbed (though this is considered rude). his normal outfit consists of a dark grey trench coat with four oval buttons on the right side, a light grey cravat, a dark grey fedora with a black band around it and black pants/shoes with a slight heel. Underneath he wears a white business shirt and dark grey shoulder holsters. When his hat is worn, it casts a solid black shadow over the right half of his face, hiding his glass eye (his halo is also kept under the hat when worn). His secondary outfit, which is worn whilst he is in Heaven, is comprised of a short, white toga, a white shawl with a black stripe above the ends and a light grey sash. He wears black wrist cuffs and a pair of black Roman sandles. Story Bedeviled Under the effects of the deterioration Death Post story relationships Pascal during bedeviled: post story: Agnes Agnes is one of very few people Castiel might consider a friend. He actively watches out for them... Gallery Cas ref.png|Reference sheet (outdated) BEA9E3DB-EE3A-4F97-888C-24E12B7B82FC.png A2350518-2AE2-40DE-BEAC-2EEE438E8FF1.jpeg 022DF1AA-507E-4B86-9136-1155F160D94E.jpeg 2EAD7C12-FE09-4D69-A561-639408C4C4D6.jpeg 249EE22A-16D5-41B2-90E1-4833CF369814.png 047896FD-7BCF-44EC-B471-1A29B5EA4F25.png 07471EC4-CA1B-428F-A425-79695F76FA4B.jpeg B65B0605-6F5E-4FFF-B2BC-E26AEFCB7744.jpeg 81EFE1C4-9E9F-48D8-A6D9-2DB39CCE0EF1.jpeg random information/trivia -he was originally created as merely a design that was the opposite of Pascal; black slicked back hair/white untamed hair, angel/demon, detective/criminal, stern and mature/childish and immature, despises physical intimacy/has no sense of personal space, tall/short etc, hence why the two are polar opposites. -His voice claim is Nick Valentine from Fallout 4 (except slightly deeper). -He can understand and speak every language known to man. -His primary weapon is a handgun, however he is also a good physical fighter. -He typically soaks his bullets in holy water so they are more effective against demons. -The handcuffs he uses to catch demons nullify demonic powers. -despite his name, he wasn’t inspired by the Castiel from Supernatural. -His wings are considered very large for an angel. They also tend to fluff up when he's flustered/embarrassed. -He has a habit of overworking himself and may stay up until morning doing work. Thus he is often fairly tired and drinks a large amount of coffee. -Castiel is extremely realistic compared to the rest of the Bedeviled characters, typically having far less exaggerated movements and reactions. This is because Pascal was created due to Vince's love for cartoons and animation, and thus respresents over the top cartoony logic and physics, whereas C, being Pscal's opposite, represents realism. Category:Reality 44 Category:Bedeviled Category:Toons